How did I get into this mess?
by BeautifulFFwriter
Summary: Danielle, Zack, and Geena end up in the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry: Hogwarts... As they get sorted into their houses they meet new friends but as time goes on love takes it's toll...
1. Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so that means I am not J.K. Rowling...**

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling other than: ****Danielle, ****Zack, and ****Geena.**

**If people want me to be really happy then**

**Review pwease... ^_^**

* * *

It all started when I brought that stupid Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone book to school. If it wasn't for me my best friends, Geena, Zack, and I wouldn't be in the great hall of the greatest wizarding school ever: Hogwarts. Also, because of me, we're going to be sorted right now by the sorting hat into one of the four houses.

Zack was called first; a minute passed before the sorting hat yelled, "Gryfinndor."

After that Geena went up and placed the hat on her head. The hat took a little bit longer, talking to Geena, though I couldn't hear what he was telling her.

Then finally the sorting hat yelled "Ravenclaw."

It was my turn next; both of my friends were sorted into different houses. I was very unconfident, I'd be in either of those so I hoped and prayed that I would not be in Hufflepuff.

I walked up to the chair and sat as Professor McGonangall set the sorting hat upon my head.

Let's see now . . . lot's of talent no doubt of that, some heart and lots of courage, a some bravery, yet you're telling me not Hufflepuff, don't mind about that, you would never do well in that house, so then let it be . . . Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled out the last word loudly so that the whole Great Hall could hear.

A loud applause came from the Slytherin table as Professor McGonangall took the sorting hat off my head and I joined the Slytherin table.

I looked toward Zack and Geena, Geena already making friends, and Zack was looking towards me asking with the look in his eyes, "Why didn't you get in Gryfinndor?"

I shrugged towards him, as I sat through the rest of the first years sorting, including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy.

As soon as Dumbledore said, "Dinner is served" we all dived in to the food.

I sat between Crabbe and Goyle, and yet across from me was Harry's 'going to be' rival: Draco Malfoy.

"So it's nice to meet you miss . . . ?"Draco Malfoy asks politely.

I thought quickly . . . what was my last name going to be and what should I tell him what my name was in general. I thought quickly and remembered my favorite character in the Harry Potter series: Professor Remus Lupin. I knew barely anyone knew of him so I used his last name and my middle name as my last name and first name.

"I'm Danielle Lupin . . . and you must be?" I asked needless to say I already knew but of course that was yet a secret.

"Well Miss. Lupin, I'm Malfoy . . . that is Draco Malfoy," he said politely before taking a sip of his cider.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy . . ." I say putting my best pureblood manners to use.

"Same towards you . . . have you met Potter yet?," he said while smirking, "The boy who lived and yet he's already hanging with the Weasleys."

"Oh is that who that is, sitting next to Zack?" I ask trying to act dumbfounded.

"If you're talking about the boy, sitting next to the the black and red haired guys over at the Gryffindor table, then yes you're right . . ." he said cutting into his pie.

"Yea that's him . . . He's my best friend . . ." I say taking a sip of my cider.

"Just to let you know, if you're going to join my friends and I, the last thing I want to see is you hanging out with any of Potter's friends, or any other people that aren't from Slytherin," he said making his point clear.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Malfoy," I say knowing intently that I was going to see my friends behind his back anyways, no matter what it took.

That was the last thing I said to him at dinner that night.

After dinner I waved bye to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. As I left the great hall I walked into a random classroom that was easy to just grab people on their way to the house dormitories especially the two houses: Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Review pwease XP**


	2. The Meet Greeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters only Zack, Geena, and Danielle. Review Pwease ^_^**

* * *

As I waited quietly in the room, I heard Percy weasley saying "First year Gryfinndors this way please!"

I looked outside the door just in time to grab Zack by the arm and into the room. Soon I got Geena into the room as well. Seeing both I hugged them and told them what happened in Hogwarts to me so far. They both shared their experiences as well including Zack's new friendship with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, and Geena's new friendship with Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. We also decided that we would meet here during holidays and any days off from school. Before saying our goodbyes I told them of my predicament. The fact that I can only be seen hanging with fellow Slytherins.

Both friends understood my reasoning. Zack was the first to leave and catch up with the Gryffindors, and then Geena left afterwards. I left last walking through the corridors before running into Pansy Parkinson.

"Good evening Pansy, I sort of got lost can you help me get into our common room?" I asked politely.

"I'd prefer not to… Since Draco has a fancy for you… but watch out bitch, he's mine!" she said before stalking away.

I thought "wow not even one day here and I officially have a hater!!" I kept walking through the halls keeping an eye out for peeves as I walked down the stairs to the dungeon where I knew held the door to the Slytherin Common room. I walked down the Dungeon hallway passing Snape's classroom to run right into Draco Malfoy.

"I expected to see you in the common room already…" he said leaning against the wall nearby the entrance to the common room.

"I happened to get lost can you help me into the common room?" I asked politely.

"Hmm… how am I sure that's you?" he asked mysteriously, in a joking kind of tone.

"Well… my name is Danielle Lupin, I'm in the Slytherin house, I met you, Draco Malfoy, this evening at the dinner table, you told me I can only be with Slytherins, and do I have to tell you anymore?" I asked in a stuck up sort of voice.

"No… I believe you" he said before opening the entrance into the common room with the password "Parseltongue".

I walked into the common room upon waving fellow Slytherins, I nodded and headed to the girls dormitory… Life stayed the same through the first year of attending Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Zack, and Hermione were inseparable and they saved the school from Professor Quirrell and Voldemort, Resulting in Gryffindor winning the house cup.

* * *

**Review pwease :)**


	3. Year 2 Begins

**Review Pwease (every review helps)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters Geena, Zack, and Danielle**

**I'm also sry that I havn't been able to post many chapters I'm trying :/**

* * *

_Danielle's POV_

Through the summer, I was invited to stay the summer at the Weasley's house. Well actually Zack invited both Geena and I and Ron complied with it. Harry, Zack, and Ron greeted us at the door. Geena was greeted warmly, while I was greeted cautiously by Harry and Ron since I was from Slytherin. Through the first couple days Harry and Ron warmed up to me as they noticed that I wasn't a back-stabbing bitch as other Slytherins' usually are. I told both Harry and Ron of how no one could know that we spent the summer together or that we've even conversed. They agreed willingly, mostly for Zack's sake. So it was a start of a beautiful friendship. Well one that only existed outside of Hogwarts. Everything was going well and fine for the first few months until an owl flew through the window and landed on the table during breakfast one morning. Percy grabbed it and pulled out our Hogwarts letters and supplies list.

"Well it looks like Dumbledore knows you all are here," Mr. Weasley announced as he took the letters from Percy and distributed them to their proper owners.

I opened up my letter showing that Dumbledore requested that I get a new wand. I ended up finding three in the abandoned classroom, and that's how Zack, Geena, and I got through the first year. Dumbledore noticed that we weren't really equipped last year, and he shrugged it off as he found we were acing the classes without them without them. The items on the list were both from last year and this year. I always borrowed stuff from other Slytherin's or shared it with one of them; usually it was Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle's. Knowing this information, we all decided to go to Diagon Alley, as a good plan to not be caught by other Slytherins I went first.

As I was about to take the Floo Powder from the jar that Mrs. Weasley was holding, Zack grabbed me by the wrist, turning me around and hugging me. I was shocked at first of the sudden hug, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close in our embrace. Geena had tears because she didn't want anything bad happening to me, since I would be alone. I walked to her and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I'll be fine," I stated softly. "I will find my Slytherin friends and work my way from there."

She smiled softly, nodded and hugged me. I let go of the hug. I then walked over to Ron and Harry giving them a group hug. After all hugs were done I walked over to Mrs. Weasley. I picked up the Floo Powder slowly, trying not to take too much.

Standing in the fireplace, I yelled "Diagon Alley!" I then threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace which engulfed me in a green flame.

I was shot through an unknown fireplace. I looked around for an indication of familiarity. After indication of books and ppl, I noticed that I was standing in Flourish and Blotts. Looking around I then set off looking for the exit so I could get to Gringotts to see if I had a bank account. I found the exit and was about to walk out when I hear a familiar voice call my name. I turn around to see Draco Malfoy followed by a young man with beautiful blond hair that made mine look like a shaggy rug.

"Hello Draco.." I say out of common curtosy.

"Is this the girl you have been so despretely talking about Draco?" the young man asked in a whispery voice.

In a soft, pissed off voice, draco answered "...Dad..."

Hearing of the news that the beautiful man was indeed Draco's father, I was intrigued to answer him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy," I say softly nodding towards him, forgetting my original quest to find Gringotts.

"Good Morning to you as well, are your parents around?" he asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, you see my parents died. I was given their fortune and the mansion but I barely go there. They were purebloods of coarse." I explained, trying to stay as close to a truthful answer as possible.

"Ahh... sounds tragic.. i am dearly sorry, and I send you my condolences.." he said softly.

"Thank you... but ever sense my uncle spent all of the fortune..." I said softly starting to include that I am broke. "I have rly no one or nothing to rely on..."

"That sucks... well since Draco and I are heading to Gringotts anyways, why don't we give you some money so that you can get this year's books," he said softly smiling.

"Um.. thank you.. that's very kind of you.." I say startled by the actual acceptance of Mr. Malfoy.

"Well what are we waiting for? come Draco, let's show the young lady to nice company..." he said leading the way out of Flourish and Blotts.

Draco smiled at me softly before he starts to follow his father. I turn around and see Zack, Geena and the Weasley's excluding Harry coming out of the fireplace one by one. I smile softly to myself before turning around and following the Malfoy's out of the store.

* * *

_Zack's POV_

After Danielle left, Harry (who is so gorgeous by the way) decided to go next. After he went I went then Geena and the Weasley's went one by one. When we arrived into Flourish and Blott's we looked around for both Danielle and Harry. After searching, I looked towards the exit to see Danielle looking towards me smiling and then following the Malfoy's out of the store. I nod softly, before searching for Harry, hoping he's okay.

"I can't find him anywhere, mum!" Ron whined to Mrs. Weasley.

"Dear, are you sure he said 'Diagon Alley'?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mr. Weasley uncomfortably.

"Yea, he said 'Diagon Alley'" Mr. Weasley confimed.

"Well I really hope he's okay..." Mrs. Weasley added still looking around worried.

I looked at Geena who was talking to Cho Chang, who happened to be in Flourish and Blotts. I left Geena to be sense she needed to catch up to her fellow Ravenclaws. After looking around some more, we decided to get our books while waiting for Harry to show up. After a while Harry did show up with Hermione, and slightly after they came in Danielle came in with Draco and his father, Lucious. We all ran up to Harry and made sure he was okay. Without thinking I tackled him in a hug, almost knocking him down. When I finally noticed what I did, I let go and stepped backwards to see Harry with a slight blush, but he started hugging everyone so I stepped away for a bit for a slight breather. Seeing the way I acted I could already tell this would be an interesting year...

* * *

**Every Review Counts :)**


	4. Year 2 continues

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the characters: Geena, Zack, Danielle, and Kelly. I also own the plot: so no touchy the plot or the Sparita man named James will eat you! actually not really but I wish for my story to be original :)**

**

* * *

**

Danielle's POV

We boarded the train on platform 9¾. I followed Draco to our compartment looking through the windows before seeing Hermione, Geena, and two other girls. I smiled softly at them and kept following Draco. We walked to compartment 343, Draco sat down, and beckoned me to sit next to him. I sat down, while Crabbe and Goyle came in with chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

The only bad thing about starting as a first year at Hogwarts, is that I had to become a 11 year old, until December than I became 12. Now I'm 12 waiting for 13. Sadly it would take me till my fourth year to reach 16 again…

**Geena's POV**

I sat with Hermione in compartment 297. We started talking about Harry, Ron, and Zack, until two girls opened the door. They both looked like first years, a year below us. Both girls were blonde, the first a slightly darker blonde, and the second had bright blonde, almost silver. The first girl's hair was also curly, and she was also already dressed in her school robes. The second one had straight hair and was also dressed in school robes.

"May we sit with you two?" the first girl asked.

Hermione looked at me and I nodded my approval to the newcomers. I didn't understand, but the first girl seemed very familiar to me.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione asked softly pulling her hair behind her ear.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and this is my best friend, her name is Kelly Quakenbush," the second one replied before sitting down.

I moved over next to Hermione to allow Kelly to sit next to Luna.

"My name is Geena," I added in before offering Kelly a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Thank you Geena," Kelly replied excitedly taking the box.

"So what house do you want to get into?" Hermione asked Kelly excitedly.

"Both Luna and I aspire to be in Ravenclaw," Kelly replied stately.

Luna smiled as she came into the conversation, with Hermione and Kelly. I looked out the window, after finally finding out by muself, that Kelly was a girl from my school…

**Zack's POV**

We rushed to Ron's parent's flying car, when we weren't able to reach Platform 9¾. Harry got shotgun and with a comment from Harry, Ron made it invisible to all the muggles. It took a day and a half after finding the train to reach Hogwarts, only thing is we got stuck in the Whomping Willow. After fighting to stay alive, the car was thrown from the car, before the car shut its doors and drove off into the dark forest.

When we walked into the castle we were greeted by the caretaker Filtch, and his cat Mrs. Norris. We were guided down to Professor Snape's dungeon office.

"Do you know how many muggles saw you?" Professor Snape asked rhetorically.

"Umm… a hundred?" Ron replied scared.

"Either way it doesn't matter how many. You could have EXPOSED our existence!" Snape shouted. "If you were in Slytherin, you three would be on the train to London EXPELLED!"

"That's why it is Professor McGonagall's job to punish them, not yours Severus…" Professor Dumbledore said as he entered the room with Professor McGonagall.

Snape sneered as McGonagall led us out of the dungeon and up to her office.

"We'll go and pack…" Ron said starting to day.

"Why Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Aren't you going to expel us?" he asked her.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," She stated softly.

She said she would think of a punishment, and let us go off to bed.

"I'm so glad we're not getting expelled!" Harry said exhaling.

"Me too!" I agreed walking beside him towards the Gryffindor tower.

"All I know is Mum is going to kill me!" Ron said softly dreading his previous actions.

"Well we'll live through this year, trust me," I stated excitedly making Harry and Ron laugh...

**Danielle's POV**

We made it to Hogwarts, watched the sorting of the first years, and went to our dorms. As I entered the Slytherin Common Room, Draco stopped me and had us wait for everyone to go to their dormitories. Everyone was gone except for Crabbe and Goyle.

"Would you leave us?" Draco asked in a tense voice.

They both nodded and headed up toward the boy's dormitory. I sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Draco came closer and sat next to me. He laid down sideways on the couch with his head in my lap.

"Danielle…" he stated softly as if almost a question.

"Yes?" I asked softly as he grabbed my hand.

"Do you know, that you're my best friend?" he asked pressing my hand to his cheek.

"I . . . I am?" I asked a little stunned.

"Yea. . . and you always will be . . ." he promised softly.

I run my fingers through his blonde hair, wondering if or when I should tell him that I'm actually muggle-born.

A month or more passes by and I find myself with Draco, Zack and Harry in the same class. I try my best and succeed at ignoring Zack's existence. I know it hurts him that I have to, but he doesn't seem to mind today because the Gryffindor keeper, Oliver Wood, just walked into the room. Zack is staring at hima dn I see harry turn a bright red with jealousy.

"Professor Lockehart, may I borrow Zack for a moment please?" Oliver asked joyously.

"Well yes, or coarse!" Professor Lockehart replied while nodding and smiling.

Zack stood up and smiled while following Oliver out of the classroom. Draco was silent for most of the class, other than small comments about the work we were doing…

**Zack's POV**

The hottest guy on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, just came into my classroom and asked for ME! I'm really excited, I wonder what he got me out of class for. I walk with him out to the Quidditch field.

"So what are we doing?" I asked him curiously.

"We are going to teach you how to play Quidditch!" he said winking at me, making my heart leap out of my chest.

"Really?"I asked excitedly.

"Yes, really . . ." he said smiling before starting to tell me about the balls played with in Quidditch…

* * *

**Review Please! I need reviews and I don't have any... It would make writing fanfiction so much easier!...**

**and I promise there will be some lemons coming up :)**


	5. Year 3 Surprise

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I own nothing but the following characters: Toni, Zack, Geena, and Kelly. _**

**_Harry Potter and related characters are copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros._**

**_Please Rate and Review :)  
_**

* * *

**Danielle's POV**

Last year was pretty scary, Ginny was found in the Chamber of Secrets and Harry killed a Basilisk along with destroying Tom Riddle's diary. I did my usual school thing with the rest of the Slytherins. Harry was mad at Zack, but I was the only one who knew because he wouldn't show Zack that he was.

After the sorting of the first years, we descended the stairs into the dungeon. I walked into the common room and up into the girl's dormitory. I knew that everyone would be going to bed, and after everyone was asleep, I would hang by myself with a nice cup of tea in front of the fireplace.

I brought the warm sweet tea to my lips and slowly sipped some into my mouth. As I sat there watching the flames dance across the logs. Just then I heard a noise coming from the boys dormitory. I set my cup of tea down and moved like a shadow swiftly to the door leading to the dungeons.

I made my way towards the room of requirement, looking back every so often to make sure nobody was following me. When I reached the wall where the door was supposed to be, I thought of a place that I could hide out and call my own. The door then appeared before me, I opened it and walked inside.

My eyes gleamed with amazement as it skimmed the ballroom sized room complete with a fireplace, a few bookshelves, and old record player, and a random rack of beautiful ball gowns.

I skimmed through the ball gowns till I found a rich dark purple colored one that was strapless. Without thinking much I hung it on the wall. I kept looking around the room and found a couple chairs and a few classic Muggle books from the bookshelf.

I move the chairs to in front of the fireplace and sat down, opening the book: "Beauty and the Beast". As I began to read, I pictured the story in my head, even replacing myself as the beautiful maiden in the story.

"How does the beast really feel about her?"

I jump out of the chair, landing on the floor before looking up at the owner of the voice who happened to be Draco.

"Umm… Draco…how did you know I was here?" I asked stunned and surprised at this random appearance.

"I was walking down to the common room and I saw you slip out into the hallway, so I decided to see what you were up to…" he stated rather blandly as if he was more interested in the book I was reading.

"Oh… gotcha," I said closing the book hoping he didn't notice that it was a Muggle artifact.

"Danielle… is there something that you are keeping from me?" asks caressing my cheek with his pale hand.

"I…I…" I stutter before he pulls me closer and captures my lips in his.

"Draco…" I start to say before he shushes me with his finger.

"Danielle… I know you have feelings for me… you don't have to hide it," he says looking deep into my eyes.

I exhale softly, glad that he didn't notice the small fat that I was a Muggle.

"And Danielle… I really like you… a lot in fact…" Draco said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"You… You do?" I ask sort of surprised.

"Yes… and also… I know your other secret…"" Draco said his smile fading a little.

I swallow softly hoping and praying for anything but what could be the truth.

"What secret could that be?" I muttered questioningly, trying to be a little playful in my tone of voice.

"I know that you are a Muggle-born…" he said looking into my eyes, looking for a reaction.

I sit there; quite afraid to see what his reaction will be when I confirm it.

"Does that bother you… Draco?" I asked pleading for something good in my favor.

"No… it doesn't, I'm too in love with you to care about your heritage," he said smiling a little bit bigger.

Sort of smiling, I reply," How long did you know?"

"Well, I guess the Muggle book you were reading confirmed all my suspicions," he said chuckling, before leaning down and bringing my lips into a passionate kiss with his own...

* * *

**_So I am sorry that this update was short... I know you guys have been waiting _**

**_forever but my lovely muse does not want to come out and play lately :( _**

**_So I'll try and update my other stories at least once soon.._**


End file.
